1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin windows that may preferably be used instead of glass windows for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a terminal mounting structure for a resin window having a conductor, such as an antenna or a defogger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass windows having antennas for receiving radio broadcasts and defoggers for preventing window fogging are known. These windows utilize a metal conducting wire disposed within the glass to conduct electric signals or heat to provide useful functions.
An example of a known antenna terminal structure provided on a window 31 is shown in FIG. 12 and a perspective view of part B is shown in FIG. 13. The antenna 32 is formed in the glass window by printing an electrically conductive ink in a predetermined pattern on the interior side of the window shield glass 31 and then baking the ink and glass to harden the ink. A relatively wide conducting portion 33 is formed to contact the antenna 32 in order to provide a sufficient electrical connection between the antenna 32 and a terminal 34, which is mounted on the conducting portion 33 using solder 35. A method for manufacturing a glass window with such a conductor is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-155804.
Recently, resin windows have begun to replace glass windows in automobile in order to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle. However, a useful technique has not yet been developed for mounting an electrically conductive terminal structure on a resin window having a conductor disposed within the resin window.
For example, a conductor could be formed in a resin window using known techniques by printing electrically conductive ink on one side of the resin window and soldering the terminal structure to the conductor. However, solders that have been used for glass windows generally have high melting temperatures. Therefore, such solders can not be used to secure a terminal to a resin panel, because resin panels typically have low resistance to heat. As a result, the resin panel will warp or melt by the application of heat to the resin panel. In the alternative, electrically conductive adhesives or low-melting solder could be used. However, these adhesives and solder usually have inferior bonding strengths and reliability compared to the known high-melting point solders.
A terminal structure also could be provided with holes in the mounting base and to fasten the terminal structure to the resin panel using screws. Unfortunately, cracks may form in the resin panel when driving the screws into the panel. Moreover, if the resin panel vibrates when the vehicle is driven, the screws may loosen.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide a resin window having a conducting portion disposed in or on the resin window and having a terminal structure reliably connected to the conducting portion.